Whether you are a homeowner and just needing assistance keeping the dust and grime in check in your own abode, or if you are a member of commercial office/residential cleaning team, you have certain things in common. First of all, you want your job to be as quick and easy as possible without compromising the quality of the cleaning job being performed. Secondly, you want to minimize the amount of equipment that you must maintain, keep in stock, and cart all over the house, or all over the city. As such, devices that offer versatility of use can be quite appealing to such persons.
A few of the wide variety of cleaning situations that one faces can include tight spaces in which the cleaning person has little room to work, low spaces requiring the user to bend down low, and high spaces requiring the user to either stretch up, use a stepping stool, chair or ladder to reach the high spots.
Cleaning a room, home or office may result in having to clean a variety of surfaces that are at varying angles and at varying angles relative to the person cleaning the surface. For example, cleaning the top surface of a shelf, cabinet, picture frame, ceiling fan, etc., is a difficult angle for a typical cleaner. The user must use a ladder to get their reach above the surface, or proximate to the surface before they can adequately wipe the surface. Another common situation is when trying to wipe the underside surfaces of items, such as under a piece of furniture to remove cobwebs and spider webs, the top surface of books under a lower shelf, etc. Another tricky situation is when trying to dust or wipe behind items sitting on a shelf at varying elevations.
What is needed in the art is a versatile device that can be used with a variety of dusting and cleaning pads, and that is adjustable such that it is a suitable tool for any of the above, as well as other scenarios.